Til Death Do Us Part
by Lucky13
Summary: B/R, W/T, but mostly B/X - Based on last summer's S5 spoilers (i.e.Dawn is different, etc...) 'cause I wrote it last summer. I'll try to post a chapter a day as I convert it to HTML
1. Til Death Do Us Part

'Til Death Do Us Part One

After he pulled into Mrs. Summer's driveway, Xander put it in neutral and set the parking brake.

Just before he turned off the ignition, his breath caught in his throat and he said a little prayer. Usually, the 

Skunk Wagon would snorkel and backfire when starting up or shutting off. Clicking off the key, Xander exhaled gratefully when his prayer was answered by blissful silence, and he turned to look into Buffy's eyes. "Is she still asleep?" 

"Un-huh, she's still out – she was even snoring for awhile. It's a shame to wake her up."

"Don't! I'll carry her inside."

Buffy smiled to herself as Xander quietly closed the driver's side and crept around the front of his ancient station wagon to open the passenger door. Then, as carefully as a surgeon, he slowly removed the sleeping teen from Buffy's lap. As quiet as mice they made their way to the front step where Joyce was waiting.

"This way Xander, she sleeps in Buffy's old room." Joyce whispered. Xander smiled and slowly followed Joyce up the stairs. Buffy followed behind, suddenly feeling strange in her own house. Buffy's bed was turned down already; Joyce was really enjoying her new mothering gig. Xander gently laid his burden down. "I'll tuck her in, you two go downstairs, there's hot cocoa in the kitchen." Xander turned to go, but a tiny, tired voice stopped him.

"Xaannderr…"

"Yes Dawn, I'm here…"

"I'm sorry for what happened…"

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault…"

"But I wanted tonight to be special…"

"It was! We were having a good time weren't we? We road every ride at the fair twice, AND had every type of food! That sounds like a good time to me."

"But I ruined it – "

Buffy moved to Xander's side at the bed "Shhh, no more of that. We talked about this – It's not your fault, and I don't want you to even think that, okay?"

"Okay. G'night you guys, I'm really tired…"

Joyce took Xander's place at the bedside. "Scoot, you two – this young lady needs her rest. I'll help her change." Xander and Buffy made their way to the kitchen. Xander collapsed into a dinette chair, while Buffy poured the cocoa, then sat down.

"Wow…You know, after four years of this stuff, you think you've seen it all…"

"Yup, nothing like the Hellmouth to keep the surprises coming…"

There was a comfortable silence as they sipped and slurped their cocoa. Buffy finally broke it.

"Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What?"

"About Dawn."

"What about Dawn?"

"Come on Xander, not even you are that blind. She has a HUGE crush on you and you know it."

"Oh…That…"

"Yeah, that…"

"I don't know, let her down easy I guess, give her the old 'Just Friends' speech – "

"Xander, if you hurt her, so help me I'll – "

"Buffy, I love that little girl. She's like the younger sister I never had…Well, except for Willow."

"Yeah, me too…You know it's funny, all of us being Only Children, it's a little strange, don't you think?"

"Well, we do live on the Hellmouth – Strange is normal here…And like Giles says: 'Everything happens for a reason.' If we had siblings, we wouldn't be as close as we are."

"True…Xander, you can't hurt her! She's at a delicate stage right now; she's just coming to grips with her powers. It was bad enough when I became the Slayer, but at least I had Merrick showing me the ropes. We have no idea what is going to happen with her. You HAVE to be careful!"

"And careful I WILL be…But Buffy, there's no way around it – She's going to be hurt…"

"No…"

"Buffy, why do you think they call them crushes? Because of how good they make you feel?"

"I know, but isn't there some way - "

"No, I'll just have to let her know how important she is to me, while I'm ripping her heart out."

"Omigosh, do you have to put it that way?"

"Reality is a harsh mistress, I know, but she's tough. She'll be all right. It may take her awhile, but she'll get over me. I'm all right, aren't I?"

"In a very weird way you're the most all right person I know, but what are you talking about?"

"Come on Buffy, you know what I'm talking about…"

"Anya?"

"No, not Anya. I'm mean sure, it's tough when your girlfriend leaves you to become a demon again, and I'm still a member of the walking wounded, but that's not what I'm talking about. We were discussing the pain of teenage crushes…"

"Oh…OH!" Buffy felt herself blush and the kitchen table suddenly became very interesting.

"It's okay Buffy…You can look at me." Buffy peeled her eyes from the table and forced herself to look at Xander. His chin was down, but he was smiling his crooked grin, and his warm brown eyes were gentle.

"She'll get over me, just like I got over you…"

"You got over me?"

"Sure did!"

"Since when did you get over me?"

"Since…I don't know, a long time ago."

"No way! You tried to kiss me last spring!"

"No I didn't – "

"Yes you did! In the Initiative, you kissed me on the stairs!"

"We were undercover – "

"Scientists and soldiers don't go around kissing each other – "

"Some do – "

"How would you have known, it was your first time in there?"

"So you're telling me that you never kissed Riley in the Initiative complex?"

"We never – Look what difference does it make if – "

"It's a simple question Summers, no need to make a production out of it!"

"Look 'Harris', you're just trying to avoid the topic. You kissed me and - "

"All I'm saying is that kissing went on in that complex! Maybe not a lot, but – "

"You are so full of it! You kissed me because you still have a thing for me!"

"No…I don't…All right I did…I still did …at that time, but I don't anymore, honest!"

Buffy stared at him and sipped her cocoa.

"Seriously. Listen, I told you about the dream I had, when the First Slayer came after us, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, in that dream, you called me 'Big Brother', right?"

"But Xander, you're not my brother – "

"Duh! I know that, I'm not suggesting some sort of twisted Luke and Leia thing here, I'm just saying it got me thinking…about us…"

"Us?"

"Yeah, you and me…Us."

"And…"

"I just realized that, that's how you see me, right? I'm like a brother to you right?"

"Well, sort of…not really though, I mean; in a way – yes, but – "

"Well, that was it! Something just clicked when I thought of you that way, as my sister – "

"But Xander – "

"No wait, hear me out. It was like this tremendous burden was gone. All the energy I wasted – "

"Wasted?"

"Yes, wasted…You don't think of me like that, like I thought about you, and you never will – "

"Xander I – "

"Buffy, it's okay. You don't have to apologize, not anymore." Xander's hand slid across the tabletop and captured hers. "Buffy, I'll always be here. I've got your back; I'm never going to leave you. We're in this thing together. It's just so much easier since I let it go…"

"Okay…I'm glad you're here Xander. I need you beside me; you're my strength. Like it was in the joining spell – you're my heart…"

There was silence as the two friends stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Xander broke his gaze off when he found himself blushing. "Besides, I actually like Riley, I really do. We've been hanging out a lot lately; he's a good man. You deserve a good man."

"You mean as opposed to a vampire with a soul." 

"I didn't say that, but yes, I suppose I do. Not that I hate Angel anymore…"

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. That's something else I realized lately. I respect him. I hate what he is, but I respect him."

"Why, Xander?"

"Because he loved you enough to let you go."

There was another lingering silence. Buffy felt a tear running down her cheek. Xander's hand gently brushed it away. Her hand came up and caught his, pressing it against her cheek. "Who are you?"

"What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Xander?"

Xander laughed. "It's still me. I'm still here."

"You can't leave me. I need you too much."

"I'll never leave you. 'Til death do us part…'Til death do us part."


	2. The Book and Bean

THE BOOK AND BEAN

Proprietor R. Giles Esq.

Buffy smiled at the new sign above the door. The letters were in Old English, and like an English Pub sign, there was a painted carving on the sign; a steaming mug rested on a desk next to an open book. On any other day she might have pouted at the sign and made some quip about certain ex-patriot British Ex-Watcher being in Southern California too long, but not today.

All day long Buffy had found herself just happy with the world. Neither angst-y feelings about being a Slayer nor worries about surviving college-level chemistry had crossed her mind. Even when her backpack strap broke and all her books and papers tumbled down a stairwell she hadn't been fazed at all. No doubt about it, today had been a good day.

She kept thinking about last night; Xander had amazed her. She just felt this incredible bond between them. He would always be there – he said it and she knew it to be the truth. 

"Buffy?"

"Huh…Oh Giles; Hi! I was just…Admiring the new sign! It's…Really…Britty-looking…"

"Right…Thanks…I think…Are you coming inside or not?" Giles was still holding the door open.

"Yes! Inside – coming inside now!" Buffy couldn't help herself; she gave Giles a big smile as she walked past him and he smiled in return. Giles was really enjoying himself these days; he kept working the phrase about England being a nation of shopkeepers into sentences. He had been at his shop twenty-four seven for weeks now, but he seemed to be in heaven. What with Olivia moving in with him and their opening his new coffee-house-slash-bookstore, he seemed completely re-energized. 

Olivia was over at the Espresso counter and she waved cheerily to Buffy, and Buffy waved cheerily back. A few customers sat at tables while others browsed the book aisles. "Buffy, we really should talk about what happened last night with Dawn – "

"Is Xander here?"

"Yes, he's upstairs in the attic room setting up my occult library. He did fill me in about what happened at the fair but I really would like to hear your take on it before - "

"Excuse me for interrupting – " Olivia had appeared at Giles' elbow.

"Yes me-dear?"

"Ripper, would you mind being a dear and minding the counter for a sec?" Olivia dropped into a stage whisper "I've got to run to the loo."

"Not at all. Buffy?"

"No problem, I'll just go upstairs and bug Xander 'til you're ready to chat"

The threesome split off towards their separate destinations. Buffy bounded up the steps then slowed down at the second floor landing. Suddenly gripped by a mischievous notion, she decided to sneak up on Xander. Slowly and quietly she eased open the door to the attic room and peered stealthily inside. As luck would have it, Xander was on the other side the room with his back to the door shelving books. He had a CD player going, and he was lustily singing along to Garth Brooks. Buffy saw her opportunity and began tiptoeing across the floor. 

Buffy waited until she was directly behind Xander before opening her mouth. "Hi Xander!"

"OMIGOD!" Xander jumped clear off the floor, sending an armful of books in various directions. Grabbing the bookcase to steady himself, Xander turned to stare at Buffy with wide eyes. "Have you lost your mind woman!" Xander bent over to start picking up the fallen books.

"I'm sorry Xander, I couldn't resist." Buffy bit her lip to stop laughing. Buffy suddenly noticed that even with the window open, the room was rather hot and stuffy. Xander had peeled off his baggy Hawaiian shirt, and was wearing a white tank top. 'Has he been working out?' Buffy pushed that thought aside and crouched down to assist him. "Let me have you - Help you with those." Buffy immediately blushed at her slip and pivoted her face away from Xander.

Xander froze for a split second, then decided that his ears were playing tricks on him. He shook his head then picked up the last of the books and stood up. He stacked the books on an empty shelf. Buffy handed him the books then walked towards the open window. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she hoped she seemed nonchalant. "Wow, it's hot in here. If Giles expects this to be the new clubhouse, he better put in an air-conditioner."

"You're telling me! I told him working under these conditions was cruel and unusual punishment, and that we needed to renegotiate my salary; but he just muttered something about America being a country founded by lawyers and left the room." Xander had walked over to the conference table in the center of the room and was in the process of putting his shirt back on. "Still, the all night demon lore sessions will go a lot easier – There is an Espresso machine downstairs."

Buffy noticed the open tome on the conference table. "It looks like you're cracking the books already."

"Well, as I was shelving I came across a text about psychic powers and I was trying to see if it described anything like Dawn's situation…" As Xander sat at the table, he turned off the CD player and was suddenly lost in thought. "I mean it's like she's tuned into 'Radio Free Demon'. If we can learn to harness that power – "

"Xander, she's not a demon fighting tool. She's a fourteen year old girl who needs our help."

Xander snapped out of his reverie. "I know, you're right. But she if learns to control her gift, that's a good thing, right?"

"Right…" Buffy eased into a chair across the table from Xander. She idly picked up the Garth Brooks jewel case and looked at Xander. "Still listening to 'the Music of Pain' I see…"

"Yeah, I just feel good that I'm out of my Patsy Cline stage. A week more of honky-tonk music and I should be right as rain." Xander glumly stared at the tabletop.

"You still miss her, don't you?"

"I guess so. I just wish my last memory of her wasn't seeing her all vein-y and demoned-out. It kind of makes it tough to look back and smile, you know?"

"I have a vague idea of what you're going through…"

"I'm sorry, that was really tactless of me. Xander the human faux pas strikes again…"

"It's okay, that seems like a long time ago. Anyway, I had a really good day – so no brooding – okay?" Buffy smiled at Xander, hoping to cheer him up. He smiled back at her. 

"When you're right, you're right. So what's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, nothing in particular, just having a good day…"

"Hey you guys!" Xander and Buffy turned to see Dawn standing in the doorway. "Do you guys remember any Algebra? I've got a test tomorrow and I really need some help."

"Well, I remember failing miserably at it, if that helps…"

"Not really…

"Just being honest here."

"How were your grades in math Buffy?"

"They were okay…as long as I was sitting next to Willow."

"That's who we need! Never ask Shaggy and Daphne – always ask Velma!"

"Right! If we can't help you, we'll take a spin over to Willow and Tara's. How's that sound?"

"Cool! You guys are the best!" Dawn flounced over to take a seat next to Xander. 

'She always lights up when he's in the room.' Buffy thought to herself as Xander chatted with Dawn about her day. 'Oh, you're one to talk Summers, you almost fell all over him yourself. What's gotten in to you anyway?' Buffy shook her head silently and joined in the conversation.


	3. Indian Summer

UC Sunnydale on a brilliant fall day is a thing of beauty. With Indian summer in full effect, the temperature usually stays in the upper seventies, but there is a cool breeze off the ocean that just makes everything perfect. Especially the co-eds; plenty of well-tanned flesh is still being shown off by summer dresses, halter tops and short-shorts. As he and Riley played an easy-going game of one-on-one on the basketball courts behind the field house, Graham was keeping one eye peeled on the bicycle path as major hotties were swooping past with great regularity.

Riley yo-yoed the ball up and down as he backed Graham towards the key, biding his time. Soon enough, a beautiful girl swept into view on the bike path. As soon as Graham was completely distracted, Riley made a drop-step move to the baseline and dunked with ease. Riley smirked at his friend as he walked to the top of the key. Chagrined, Graham retrieved the ball and walked towards Riley.

"What are you grinning at, Huckleberry?" 

"You of course! You can't keep your hormones in check long enough to play defense. Where's your concentration, soldier?"

"Maybe I just need a little more incentive. What say we take next?" Graham indicated the five-on-five pickup game on the adjoining court.

"I told Xander we'd wait for him – He should be here soon. Besides, it's game point – All I need is another pretty girl to ride past and you're buying the beers. Come on – Check ball!"

Graham just bounced the ball and looked quizzically at Riley.

"What's your problem?"

"Do we have to play with Xander?"

"What's wrong with Xander? I thought you liked him?"

"I do like him, he's a great guy, it's just…you know…"

"Yeah, I know. He's not the most coordinated player on the court – but his heart is in the right place. No one hustles more than Xander."

Graham continued to stare at Riley without saying anything. Riley looked at his monosyllabic roommate with annoyance. "What is it now Sphinx-boy? Say what's on your mind."

"It's just…You know how he feels about Buffy…Isn't it just a little weird how close of friends you guys are?"

"No, I don't think so; I trust Buffy, and I trust Xander too. Buffy got all gushy about some heart-to-heart they had last week where he said he thinks of her like a sister since they did that joining spell to defeat Adam. Besides – he's a stand up guy. I don't think he's the type that would see some other guy's girl on the sly, even if he wasn't my friend."

Graham pursed his lips and looked at the ground. Riley was getting annoyed. "What now?

"It's just something Xander told me about last week over a couple of beers. It seems back in high school, Xander was dating some hot cheerleader type but they broke up when she found him sneaking around with Willow. He was still pretty tore up about it…"

"My point exactly. It sounds like he learned his lesson and has moved on. Why can't you give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Hey, I got no problem with that, I like the guy, I just don't want to see you get hurt, man. After all, it's not MY girlfriend he's best friends with – it's yours." Looking past his Riley, Graham gave an up nod of his head. "Anyway, speak of the Devil…"

Turning his head, Riley saw Xander jogging towards them. Wearing a headband and matching wristbands, Xander had a passing resemblance to Jim Carrey in The Cable Guy. "What's up guys, sorry I'm late!"

Riley grinned at him "No problem, we were just playing a little one-on-one." Graham passed the ball to Xander "Take a few shots, get warmed up!" Xander grinned as he caught the ball. He awkwardly dribbled the ball a few times then cranked up an off-balance jump shot. When the ball clanked off the rim, Xander chased down the rebound and immediately launched another brick. As Xander raced past them after the wayward ball, Graham caught Riley's eye and smirked. Riley whispered "Oh, you just keep your mouth shut and play ball!"

Well into their second pitcher of beer, Xander was cramming the last slice of pizza into his mouth as he and Graham ogled the various co-eds jamming The Pizza Place. Riley looked on in amusement. "So Xander, you seem to be bouncing back from the whole Anya-Thing pretty good, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Well, after a lifetime on the Hellmouth, you learn to roll with the punches. 'Life hands you lemons, yadda-yadda-yadda'. Besides, I've now learned that actually being enrolled in college makes all the difference with college girls, even if it is Sunnydale Community College. My big problem is finding time; between classes at SDCC, working for Giles at 'The B and B' and Scooby Gang activities, I'm pretty well booked up. Not that I'm in any big hurry – I think a little time solo would be good for me. I don't have the best track record with relationships…" 

As a particularly well formed young thing passed them carrying a pitcher for re-fill, Graham coolly remarked "So many women, so little time." He and Xander shared a grin. Xander turned to Riley "But how about you guys? Any trouble adjusting to civilian life?"

"It's weird alright. Before coming to Sunnydale, the Corp was all I knew. It got me out of Iowa, gave me an education, gave me a purpose in life. Now, I don't know – it's like something's missing. You know how they say an amputee will wake up in the middle of the night and scratch at a limb that's not there anymore? That's what it feels like…"

"A morbid analogy, but strangely evocative…But you're still going after your Master's degree, aren't you?"

"Yeah, as long as the money holds out; no more Initiative - no more free ride at UCSD."

Graham stopped looking at girls long enough to pipe in. "Yeah, we've been trying to find a part-time jobs to make our severance packages last longer, but the pickings are pretty slim around here."

"Oh, do tell!"

Riley smiled back at Xander. "Yeah that's right, you've been down that same road yourself, huh?"

"Don't remind me. I think last year was the worst year of my miserable life. When the G-man told me he'd give me a loan and a job so I could go back to school, I felt like I had won the Lotto."

"Hey that's it Huckleberry – we need to buy some Lotto tickets!"

"Graham, if you don't stop calling me that, I'll start referring to you as 'Crackers and Milk', okay?"

Xander smiled at the interplay between the two friends. As much as he loved Willow and Buffy, he really hadn't been around guy-talk since Jesse died. Suddenly, remembering his lost friend, Xander grew quiet.

"Hey Xander, what's with long face? Are you having an Anya moment? I thought you were past that?"

"No, I'm cool. I was just thinking about a friend of mine…He died five years ago, a casualty of the Hellmouth…He got turned by the Master…I had to stake him myself – that was my introduction to fighting the 'Creatures of the Night'…Sometimes I think about him. When I went to see the X-Men movie this summer, I almost broke down…Jesse loved the X-men…He would have loved that movie…"

Graham and Riley shared a look that said, 'Forrest.' The three friends sat in silence, lost in remembrance. Finally Riley spoke "This place…Sunnydale, city of graveyards…Whoever thought we'd end up here, fighting HSTs?"

Graham looked at Riley "We don't have to stay here you know? Buses, trains and airplanes leave everyday. We could just get on one; split – start over someplace else. It's not like we're still nervous in the service bro' - we don't have to be here…"

Riley returned his look with intensity "You don't; but I do. As long as Buffy is the Slayer, my place is here. I'm not going to abandon her…"

Graham nodded "Well, as long as you're here, I'm here – we're in this together…"

Xander wasn't sure where the words came from, maybe it was some leftover from being soldier-boy on Halloween, but he suddenly found himself on his feet, raising his glass in a toast. "'Loyalty above all else – Save honor!'"

Graham stood and raised his glass as well "Semper Fi bro', Semper Fi!"

Riley stood and raised his glass; all three glasses were clinked together. "'To us, and those like us – Damn few left!'" Solemnly, all three raised their glasses and drained them. As one, they turned and threw their empty glasses at the brick wall behind them.

It took a lot of fast-talking by all three to get the manager to calm down…


	4. Sisters

Buffy used her key to let herself into her mom's house. 'Funny, I don't think of it as my house anymore' Buffy thought to herself. Now a sophomore, Buffy had lucked into one of the single-bed dorms on the top floor of Stevenson. When Willow had told her that she was moving off-campus to rent a place with Tara, she had offered to look for a place where all three of them could live, but Buffy had opted to stay on-campus. 'I love Willow, and I am bound and determined to be supporto-gal about her life-style, but I don't know if I could live with their smoochies all the time. Does that make me a bad person? Am I a closet homophobe? Oh well, I'll get used to it in time.'

Buffy moved into the living room, dropping her tiny backpack purse onto a chair. The stereo was pumping a local classic rock station while the sounds of pots and pans banging together came from the kitchen. "Hi Mom!"

"Oh, hi Sweetie! I'm in the kitchen doing the dishes." Joyce walked in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel, Buffy moved to her and they shared a hug. "Are you hungry? I could warm up some meatloaf?"

"No, I'm good – I ate a late lunch with Riley."

"Where is your boyfriend, I thought he was going with you to the Bronze?"

"He has a bunch of papers to grade. I told him to blow it off 'til Sunday night but he said 'What if we have to avert the apocalypse on Sunday night? Then they won't get graded, and I need my TA position!' So he's going to meet us there later. Is Dawn ready to go?"

"Lord only knows; I stuck my head in a little bit ago and she almost bit it off. She's convinced that every piece of clothing she owns makes her look like a 'clunky dork-girl'. I offered to help but she just looked at me as if I were a leper…"

"Looks like a job for 'Foster-Sister' Mom, I'll go save the fashion day."

Buffy went up the stairs and paused in her old doorway. Dawn was not in sight, but a piece of clothing came flying out of the closet. Buffy leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms across her chest, a rueful, knowing smile on her lips. Another piece of clothing came flying from the closet, followed by a low guttural sound from Dawn's throat. Suddenly, Buffy recognized the crumpled garment as an old skirt she had left behind when she moved out. Picking it off the floor, she crossed to the closet. "Hey, watch it with the merchandise, Missy!"

"Buffy!" Dawn fairly squealed "You have to help me! I can't go to the Bronze looking like a –"

"'Clunky dork-girl'?"

"Oh…Your mom told you I said that, huh?" Dawn walked over and plonked down on the bed, her face in her hands. "I don't know why I'm even trying. What guy would ever want me, I'm a freak of nature…"

Buffy crossed and sat on the bed next to her. "Come on now, drama-queen; nothing is that bad, is it?"

Dawn raised her head to look at Buffy, tears glittering in her eyes. "My own parents didn't want me." Her voice was starting to shake. "My dad left when I was four. Mom couldn't handle it when the voices started talking through me last year; she started drinking…she called me names…she said I was a devil-child, that I was evil…" Dawn broke down completely, sobbing into the bed spread. 

Buffy grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand and guided Dawn's hand to it. Dawn pushed it away, she was to busy snuffling into the bed spread. Buffy just sat there and stroked Dawn's back, waiting for the storm to pass. When Buffy heard that the sobs had subsided sufficiently, she gently sat Dawn up on the bed. "Feel any better?" Buffy pulled a couple of tissues from the box and began daubing the younger girl's eyes.

"I guess so…" Her voice was nasally

Buffy put the tissue to her nose. "Okay, blow!" Dawn dutifully blew her nose. Buffy pulled another tissue out and held it up. "Again." Dawn blew her nose again. She took the tissue from Buffy and wiped her eyes again. "Thanks Buffy."

Buffy put her hand under Dawn's chin to raise her eyes up "Hey, you're not the only girl whose parents have broken up, you know…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"My dad left when I was real young too…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. For a long time I was sure that I had done something wrong, that that's why they broke up. But it wasn't me; sometimes people just fall out of love with each other."

"Yeah…But what about my mom and those things she said? I bet your mom never did that!"

"No, you're right, she didn't. She got very upset when she found out I was the Chosen One though. She was mad because I had been keeping secrets from her. But if you want to talk about angry, you should have seen her after I ran away – sheesh!"

"Wait a second, you ran away!"

"Yup. I'm not proud of it, but I did. I couldn't handle my life so I ran away…Anyway, look at us now – We're great. When your mom gets out of the hospital - "

"You mean the loony bin!"

"I mean the hospital. Your mom is sick – mental illness is a disease, not a failure of someone's character."

"But I put her there Buffy – she freaked out because of me…"

"Tell me something Dawn, did you sit down and decide to royally screw up your life and your mom's life?"

"No, it just happened – 

"Exactly. Just like I never chose to be the Slayer. But it happened…It was my destiny…And as much as I've tried to wish it away, I can't escape my destiny. I have to accept it, and get on with the rest of my life. Which is exactly what we're going to do right now!" Buffy stood up. "Come on Missy, we've got some serious Bronzing to do, and you cannot attend the Bronze wearing only a bra and panty set – they have a dress code."

Dawn looked up at her. "But what am I going to wear?"

Buffy glanced down at the bed. "How about this little number?" She held up the mini-skirt that Dawn had tossed from the closet. "I used to have this matching sleeveless sweater that went with it." Buffy began rummaging through the pile of clothes in front of the closet. "Yup, here it is. Come on, try it on, let's see if it fits."

Dawn gave a small smile and bit her lower lip. "You think?"

"I bet it does, we're about the same size. Come on, whaddya say?"

"Okay!" Dawn took the clothes from Buffy and started to get dressed. 

Buffy disappeared into the closet. "I had some calf boots that – here they are! Put these on. No wait, they're kind of dusty, let me wipe them down first. You put some makeup on. But not too much! Just a little eyeliner and lip gloss. You're pretty enough as you are."

Dawn blushed and sat down at the dressing table. Buffy finished with the boots and walked over to stand behind Dawn. "Buffy, do you think I should wear my hair up?"

"Hmm, the Bronze on a Friday night…No, definitely not. You want to look good, but not look like you tried too hard. Easy-breezy-no-big-deal; like you wake up in the morning and look good anyway. Besides, you have pretty hair, and it looks good framing your face." Buffy smiled at Dawn in the mirror as she tugged the ends of Dawn's hair and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Look at you, those boys won't know what hit'em."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?

"Sure."

"Did you ever…I mean, have you ever…Um…"

"Come on, you can ask me anything, we're sisters, right?"

"Right…Well…Have you ever been involved with an older man? You don't have to tell me if you'd rather not…"

"No…It's okay…Um…Yes I have…"

"Was he like way older than you?"

"Yes…"

"I mean so much older, that people wouldn't even think about the two of you as being a couple?" Dawn had finished her makeup and started to zip up the boots. Buffy knew where this was going, but she couldn't think of a way to steer the conversation. 

"Yes."

"But I bet it didn't matter to you. You knew what you wanted and you went after him anyway, right?"

"Yes, I did…"

"Cool. I knew that's what you'd do."

"Are we talking about anyone in particular?

"No…I was just being nosy." Dawn stood and modeled for Buffy. "There, how do I look?"

"You look great!" Buffy and Dawn turned to see Joyce standing in the doorway. "Oh, look at my two girls. Let me get my camera!" Joyce turned and started walking down the hallway to her room. Her voice came back to the two girls as they shared a look. "You know it's really amazing, you two really do look like sisters."


End file.
